


Clarity

by Gonardo



Series: omega steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve, Rimming, Self Lubrication, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darn it... Now that I've started thinking about omega Steve and alpha Bucky... I can't stop. So here's this. Post winter soldier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

They were finishing a fight when Bucky first gets a scent. Mated omega in heat. Even with his mask on it hits him head on. Looks over at the blonde. “I'm sorry Buck, I didn't know.” Was all he said, lips down in a frown. Eyes clouded with confusion and lust.

“We need to get you home.”

“Go on back, we'll finish up here.” Iron Man tells him, before blasting off. 

It takes them a little while before they reach the tower, with Steve's cramps and sudden heat. He pants and moans with every jarring step. Oddly the streets were calm, which never happened in New York, in broad daylight during a fight. He's grateful all the same. “Come on baby, just a little more and we'll be back safe and sound.” 

“Hurts. Thirsty.” Was all he said in return.

Bucky digs out his key card and points it to the system. JARVIS says in a calm voice 'welcome' before adding 'you're back early' and the brunette adds 'Steve's in heat...'

The elevator ride took too long. Steve was nearly doubled over and they were barely thirty floors up. “Hang tight.” 

“Bucky...”

“Sh. It's alright, I'm here.” It was hell when Bucky's mind was lost. Becoming an asset. Steve had to go into heat on his own, without him. The memory hurt.

“Buck, oh god Buck.” He keens, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly he starts to mouth metal digits. Tongue swirling. It turns them both on. Next he's clawing at the brunette's pants, trying to get them open. “Fuck, I need you so bad right now.”

“We should wait until we are at our floor baby.” He pulls him up and kisses him deeply. Mouth open, tongue ready. His own jaw shadowed with stubble works as he moans deeply. “A little longer baby, I promise, and I'll make it so good.” Steve cants his hips at that. “You're soaked. So fucking wet and eager. Fuck, I wanna taste that ass so bad. You gonna let me Stevie? Bend over and let me eat at that slick hole of yours.” He takes his knife, and carefully tears a hole under Steve's belt, just enough to reach the rim. “Like that, huh? Mmm. How do you want me baby?”

“Take me against the wall.” He wanted to be man handled. No one could do that better than Bucky. “Just push me against it, wrap my legs around your waist and make me take it. Please!”

“Yeah, and then I'm gonna watch as you cum all over that suit of yours. Over and over again. How's that?”  
)

Steve is bent forward, his body keeping the elevator doors open. Keening, he rips a bigger hole in his pants as Bucky lunges up to him and laps at his slick pink hole. “Yeah, like that. Oh please...” Hips rolling. He's so hard, the front soaked in pre-cum. Shaking now with desire.

Bucky pulls back and tugs at Steve. “Come on, baby. Let me stuff you full of my cock.” His fangs are out now. Covered in slick. Eyes shining. Pupils blown wide. He struts his way, backing the captain backwards. Steve's fingers shake, but manages to get the pants open enough for the erection to pop out. They both hiss in the other wise quiet room. Bucky holds Steve's face in his hands. “So fucking beautiful baby. Always have been. Always will be. Look at me sweetheart. Look at me as I take you.” Steve's lashes slowly rise, the blue barely showing. He feels the other man grab for his legs. He jumps, though Bucky takes most of the weight, and slams him back against the wall. “Fuck baby. You ready?”

Steve just nods. Bucky tests him with his fingers, it sinks in, letting him know that it's okay. “Grab me and guide me in baby.” He's cupping Steve's sweet ass in his hands, holding him up. Not wanting to let go. Feels his head gather slick and he's there. Pushes in with a moan. Steve whimpers, and holds on for dear life. 

“Fucking fuck me. Please Buck. Just fuck me...” Mouths the corded neck in front of him. Taking in the scent of a lustful prime alpha. Feels himself get wetter. Is helpless, but breathes in deeply anyway. “You smell so fucking good.” His own fangs grow. “Harder, faster... fuck yeah, like that. Oh shit.” Steve grunts and groans. The sound of slick flesh and thudding bodies fill the room. Both still overly dressed. Bucky in his leather get-up. Dark pants that cause friction. And bad ass combat boots. Both have leather gloves with the fingers out. Steve's boots make a sound as he tries to keep his calves crossed best he can. He doesn't want Bucky to stop. Ever. “Make me cum Buck. I need to...”

“Yeah, shoot all over that pretty suit of yours baby. Wanna cum on mine too?” Steve jolts, and Bucky can feel his cock being squeezed. “Yeah, give me your cum. Fucking cum for me. That's it baby.” Steve gasps as his cock erupts. Painting them both. Bucky just grins, as he watches the semen track its way down his leather vest. And across Steve's stripes and star. “Okay, I'm going to carry you to the bed...” He pulls out, both of them hissing. Lays Steve along the mattress. 

“Put your boots back on. And keep on the vest.” Steve tells him. He pulls them off, then his pants. But puts them right back on.

“Same for you buddy. Oh, and the gloves. Maybe that mask of yours too...” Steve just nods. They work together to get Steve out of his suit. It was all but painted on. Soon Steve was only wearing the gloves, boots and helmet type of head gear. “Fuck that's hot. Lift up your legs baby. That's it, nice and slow.” He places them over his arms. His left arm making a sound as it re-calibrates itself. Which left Steve once again guiding him back home. Bucky sinks into the tight, slick warmth. “How do you want it?”

“Hard. Please, just fuck me...” 

Bucky grins, fangs showing. He forces his hips into a punishing rhythm. Causing Steve's cock to bounce along his abs. “You like that, don't you sweetheart. Gonna make you cum again. I want to knot you so bad right now. Come on Stevie, cum for me.”

“Buck!” Steve whines out.

Bucky takes his metal fist, gathers slick and grabs for Steve's dick. And starts to jerk him off. He knows what it does to his lover. Could feel the muscles tighten up. “I'm gonna cum Buck. I'm gonna cum...” He whines and then stiffens. The cum streaking up to his chin, hitting the strap. “Don't stop, don't stop.” He continues to spurt his cum all over himself. Bucky's hips keeping up. “Fucking shit, fuck. Oh fuck...” Whimpers when the orgasm ends. 

“How about you ride me before I knot?” He gently pulls out. Waits until Steve can catch his breath. Lays back on the bed next to him. Suddenly Steve, thanks to that serum, is now straddling him. Impales himself on that luscious cock and starts riding him. Eyes meeting. Steve grits his teeth, as he slams down. “Fuck. Stevie... Oh fuck.” The mattress fights to hold them. The wet sound of flesh meeting gets louder as does the bed frame. In no time the blonde is erect again. “Feels so fucking good baby. Don't stop. Keep riding my cock. Oh fuck. I'm gonna knot soon...” The base of his cock started to swell. Steve is relentless. 

“I want it. I want that big knot inside. Fill me up with your hot fucking cum. Give it to me. I need it.”

Bucky's jaw goes slack, going into his head space a little. The knot gets bigger, and Steve keeps riding him. “Come on Barnes. Pump me full.” Bucky lets out a wail, then slams deep inside, knotting them together. “Yeah, like that baby.” Shudders as the brunette howls. The first jet of cum splashing inside. “Oh fuck yeah. I'm gonna cum...” He shakes this time, all over. His cock erupting again, pulsing cum all over Bucky's leather vest. “Bucky!” Without thought he pierces Bucky's skin with his teeth...  
)

They stay knotted together for over twenty minutes. Bucky hissing in pleasure each time he ejaculates deep into Steve. And Steve was milked twice more. He lay over his brown haired lover and pant. The bite marks starting to heal. “You alright baby?” Bucky asks, as he feels himself slide out.

“Never been better...”

“Let's go shower and then get some sleep.”

“Mm hmm.”


End file.
